


Smug

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [284]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, did I mention there may be fluff, first morning after, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: smug: adjective: sməg: spruce, tidy, self-satisfiedprobably modification of Low German smuck neat, from Middle Low German, from smucken to dress; akin to Old English smoc smock*not sure when the usage for smug changed, but I'll be using the last definition for this story.*





	Smug

Sherlock opened his eyes to see John grinning at him.

"You're rather...smug this morning," Sherlock sniffed.

"Not many people..."

"Not many people... what?"

John rolled his eyes and kissed Sherlock lightly. "Get to see you all cuddly..."

"I am certainly NOT..." Sherlock paused as he realized where he was in proximity to John, which was essentially cuddled against John's chest, in his arms with their legs entwined. "Oh."

"....and I have discovered the way to short circuit that remarkable brain of yours..."

Sherlock cleared his throat, admittedly a bit turned on already. "And what way would that be, precisely, John?" He whispered his bedmate's name almost as reverently as one would a prayer, though John knew Sherlock had never prayed once in his life.

John grinned once more at him and whispered, "This?"

"Uhmmm, uhhmmm... and?"

"And..."

John snickered into Sherlock's shoulder as he felt Sherlock shiver beneath him and whimper out his name again.

As Sherlock caught his breath, he mumbled, "I suppose... it's not quite as if you've discovered... uhm... the cure for the common cold...but -" Sherlock bit his lip as John moved his way down his body, hitting all of those places he already seemed to have memorized from just one night's exploration.

"But?" John smiled against Sherlock's hip and paused his ministrations.

"You'll do." Sherlock muttered, then giggled as John tickled his sides until he gave in. "Alright - ALRIGHT! I'll make tea. AND I'll get the milk - and - and..."

"And?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, kinda guessed that."

"Arse. Most people..."

"I'm not - most people -" John sighed against Sherlock's heaving chest then whispered, "I love you, too."


End file.
